Mahogany
"You’re an orphan. Of course! I’m an orphan God, I wish there was a war! Then we could prove that we’re worth more Than anyone bargained for…" '''Mahogany '''is a Shifter Outlander Ranger. His hood is known to hide his animal face, his outfit the tradional green and browns of forest rangers. Personality Mahogany is brash, perhaps even selfish. With no family or real friends, all that matters to Mahogany is self-preservation and glory. History While still at a young impressionable age, still far away from civilization, his tribe of shifters was devastated by an orcish raid. The orcs advances were stopped by a ranger brigade from the nearest outpost of Ill Themar. An elf named Normyar, the captain of said brigade, took him, the sole survivor under his wing and trained him. Mahogany learned everything he could. He fought along side him against unruly orc clans, hunted beasts of every shape and size and tracked mankillers into forests darker than some caves. Eventually he became a full ranger in their traditional right of passage, where he hunted a black panther with nothing but his wits and bare claws. The black paw hangs about his belt to this day. In a strange form of adolescent rebellion, Mahogany took to hunting orcs rather than pushing them back. Ill Themar's policy of home and hearth over hunting seemed too domestic, Even though many would find it far from it. With disagreement after disagreement with his superior and the few other rangers about whether hunting, honor and claiming orc blood are worth more than home and worst of all their so-called "family", tensions grew thick. The final straw broke when Mahogany found orcs camping in an old abandoned village. Suddenly, memory after memory came back, as he snuck up on the orcs he found himself in the room of his heritage. Murals of his tribes heritage covered the rudimentary walls. According to tradition, all those of his tribe were birthed here. Filled with the feral tendencies of his ancestors, Mahogany used the magic elves could teach not and used his longteeth to rip out the throats of those who disgraced his tribes graves. Filled with vigor, he returned to Ill Themar and returned his ranger pin. He paid his final fealty to Normyar and thanked him for his training. He set out in the world. For glory. To ensure the strength and wild of the StarStone tribe goes down in legend. Risk and courtesy be damned, he is destined for greatness. Languages Powers and Abilities As a ranger, Mahogany is deadly from a distance, (particularly if he knows your coming...) but in close quarters, his swords are just as lethal as his longbow. One thing is for sure, he sure has some bite. Weapons From a distance, his long bow. When you are closer, he likes to keep his hands full with his short swords, or perhaps just a few bits of pipe of that happen to be around. Allies Mahogany has fought in battle beside: * Callum * Sir Morswyn * Bart * Ssaprina * "Hat" * Willow * Darya * Stumblebum Category:Player Characters Category:Towson Tabletop